My Twin, The 14th
by BakaUsagi49
Summary: This is a DGM story challenge from DoctorWhoXX. Allen lost Mana when he was little, but he also lost his only blood relative, his twin brother Ace. Now, years later, Allen is sent on a mission to look into a disturbance. What he found was his twin. But that wasn't All, His twin is a Noah out to get him. Can he save his brother or will he have to kill him?
1. Chapter 1

**This is for A -man writing challenge by DoctorwhoXX. The challenge is to write a story where Allen has a twin brother. And the twin is the 14th Noah and not Allen. And the only rule is no yaoi. /sob. **

**Oh well. Any way the name for Allen's twin brother is Ace. I was going to use Aren, but that gets used a lot. **

**Any who, I hope you enjoy the story ^^**

* * *

_Everything was going great for us since we had Mana with us. He taught us all sorts of things we would need for life and some circus tricks too. Allen and Ace smiled happily as the walked along the street beside Mana, holding each others hand so not to get separated. All of a sudden the next thing we knew, Mana was laying on the ground hurt and we had been pushed away. The first one to recover was Allen. He ran over to Mana and gently shook him._

"_Mana?Mana... Mana!" Allen exclaimed as he gently shook Mana._

"_Mana!" He was starting to tear up. Mana weakly grabbed onto Allen deformed arm and weakly spoke._

"_Allen... Listen Allen..." Allen leaned closer to him tears slowing threatening to fall down his face. _

"_No matter what happens, don't ever stop..."_

"_No, Mana! Don't Die!"_

"_Keep walking...always..."_

"_Don't leave us alone!" Allen exclaimed as tears went down his face. Ace was crying now as well. He didn't want Mana to die either. Even if Mana payed a little more attention to Allen than him, he still loved Mana for taking them in when they had no one. Mana's grip started to weaken more on Allen's wrist._

"_Keep walking, Allen! Until you meet... your end..." Mana said as he fell back down and his grip left Allen's wrist completely._

"_M...Mana?" Allen weakly asked as he placed his hand on his shoulder and shook him._

"_No...No!" Ace slowly got up and started to walk closer as Allen hugged their dead foster father._

"_Don't die! Don't die!" Allen screamed as Ace reached him and had to pull him away and hug him. He quietly cried as Allen wept loudly._

_Later that day, Mana was buried. No one really came to the funeral, if you could call it that. Allen sat in front of the tombstone crying and slouched over. Ace's eyes widened in fear as a fat man appeared out of nowhere behind the tombstone._

"_Good evening." Allen slowly looked up at the fat man with a weird top hat on and a weird grin or smile._

"_Shall I bring Mana Walker back to life for you?" the man asked Allen. Ace had a bad feeling about this man, but he couldn't seem to move. He was frozen to the spot by fear._

"_What?" Allen asked meekly._

"_But to do so, I need your help... I need you to call Mana, since you have a bond with him..." he said as his face became a little scarier._

"_You'll bring back Mana?"_

"_That's right. Get him back from you detestable God." Allen seemed to perk up a little at hearing that. _

"_Mana... Mana will come back?" The fat man started to laugh and spin around as he pointed somewhere and summoned some weird looking thing with a skeleton attached to it. Allen slowly got up._

"_Now, call back the soul of the one precious to you from the other world. Allen slowly walked over to the thing. Ace ran over to try and stop Allen right as he screamed out Mana's name. The second Allen stopped, a bright purple light came out of nowhere and struck the skeleton. We watched as Mana's name appeared on the skeleton and it began to move._

"_A.. llen..." _

"_Mana!" Allen said as he started to move closer to the skeleton to hug it._

"_How dare you... How dare you turn me into an Akuma!" It yelled as it moved closer to the boys._

"_What?" Allen asked confused._

"_I'll curse you both!" It yelled as it struck us both across the same eye. Ace fell to his knees as he held his eye and watched as Allen was wrapped up by these wires of shorts and slammed into the ground._

"_How dare you turn me into an Akuma!"_

"_Allen-kun...You're mine now." Ace forced himself up and ran at the fat man glaring._

"_Leave Allen alone!" Ace yelled at him. He went ignored for the moment._

"_Now, Mana Walker. Kill him and wear his body!" Ace's only good eye at the moment widened in horror, then morphed into anger as he finally got to the fat man and began trying to smack him._

_He her the thing repeat that it would curse Allen and there was suddenly a bright light. He covered his eyes as he turned to look. He was shocked when he saw a large white claw in place of his brother's left arm as Allen screamed some. The fat man behind Ace made a noise, but ace didn't pay attention as he attention was on his twin Allen. He suddenly felt himself be grabbed from behind by the man and struggled to get free as they disappeared. Allen vanishing from sight._


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two! And for once it's a longer chapter than in all my other stories /shot**

**I kept getting easily distracted by Deviantart, Youtube, and MMD. Then there was also work too. **

**To NeahxRoad - Thank you~**

**To NoahGirl - I'm glad you do~ And I will~**

* * *

**Years Later...**

"What was that BaKanda?!" Allen yelled.

"You heard me bean sprout. Or are you going deaf?" Kanda asked smugly. The two were at their usual daily fight. Lavi laughed as he watched the two fighting. It was always amusing watching them. He loved to tease them both about the non-existent love they had for each. He'd always laugh his butt off at their reactions. He knew Allen liked Lena-lady, because he weaseled it out of him on the last mission they had together. And Kanda's only relationship is his own hand. Lavi grinned as he got up out of his seat and walked past the two feuding teens to go finally do one of his Bookman duties. But he couldn't help himself.

"Maa~, if you two are going to argue so much, just get married. You both act like it," Lavi said teasingly. Kanda and Allen froze as their attention quickly turned to the fleeing rabbit.

"Oi! What was that baka usagi!" Kanda roared as he drew mugen and quickly ran after the laughing red head. Allen huffed in annoyance and decided to go help in the science department. He smiled at everyone he passed and greeted them if the said something. He still thought about Mana everyday. He still missed his foster father, but he couldn't help but feel like he was forgetting about someone. He would always shrug it off. He sighed softly before he entered the science department to help them out. They always needed help with their work and he didn't mind helping them out. He was glad that he agreed to become Cross's apprentice those years ago, he would never say that out loud, cause because of Cross, he found a place to actually call home.

"Allen! Watch out!"

"Huh?" Allen turned his head to look, only to be buried under a pile of papers. He was quickly dug out of the pile and Lenalee started to apologize. Allen laughed sheepishly as he blush.

"It's okay Lenalee. It was my fault. I should have been paying more attention. I'll help you with it. How about we split this in half so it's not as big," He replied. Lenalee smiled at him.

"Sure! Thanks Allen-kun!" She said happily as they began to pick up the papers and put them into two neat stacks to be carried.

"I heard Kanda chasing Lavi again. What did he do now?" Lenalee asked.

"Lavi made another stupid gay love joke towards us again. I never in a million years will ever be gay. Not even if BaKanda is the last person on the Earth," Allen sad with a sour looked. Lenalee laughed at his expression.

"If you two just ignore him, I'm sure that Lavi will stop with the jokes."

"I doubt it. He loves it to much."

"Its worth a try."

"True," Allen said as he stood up with the stack of papers. Lenalee doing the same.

"So where are these going Lenalee?" Allen asked.

"These are going to nii-san." Allen smiled as they walked along the halls to Komui's office. As usual, their chief was asleep when they walked in. Allen sighed as Lenalee sat her stack of papers on the desk.

"Brother, I'm getting married."

"LENALEE!" Komui screeched as he hugged Lenalee. Lenalee smacked him in the head annoyed.

"Komui...I'm not getting married. I'm to young." Komui pouted as he rubbed his head while sitting back in his seat as Allen finally placed his stack down on the desk.

"These are all for you Komui," Allen said. Not missing how the chief started to give them the puppy dog eyes.

"No. You need to do you own work too," Lenalee said sternly. Komui slouched as he looked at the piles.

"I'll be back in an hour with some coffee for you," Lenalee said smiling lovingly at her brother. Komui seemed to cheer up slightly at that. The two teens turned and started to leave the room when Komui stopped them.

"Allen, can you stay please? Oh, and Lenalee, can you go find Lavi and have him come here? I have a mission for him and Allen."

"Sure thing brother," Lenalee replied. Allen watched as she left and slowly sat on the couch as he waited for Lavi to get there. Allen wondered what the mission could be. He knew he wouldn't have to wait long because Lavi always ran to the office when there was a mission. It was a chance for the red head to get out of Head Quarters and away from Bookman. As if on cue, the said red head burst into the office.

"You wanted to see me chief?" Lavi asked happily. Allen just shook his head at the energetic red head.

"Yes, I need both you and Allen. Especially you Allen," Komui said looking right at Allen as Lavi flopped down on the couch next to Allen.

"Huh? Why me?" Allen asked confused. Komui adjusted his glasses as he sat his elbows on the table and laced his hands together in front of his chin.

"I've been getting reports of strange activity in a small town in France. And I agree that they are weird."

"How weird?" asked Lavi, his curiosity peaked.

"Well, things suddenly go missing with the person standing right there and they say that they see a flash of white go past as the item is taken. Finders have said that they have seen a person that looks identical to Allen and they all know that you are here at Head Quarters."

"Another version of me? Why would there be another version of me?" Allen asked confussed.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. That's why I'm sending Lavi with. He can pick up clues fast to help figure this out. If it's caused by innocence, then you know what to do. Now get going," Komui said. Allen and Lavi both nodded and quickly went to their rooms to get their bags. Allen always had one ready for when he was assigned a mission. He sighed as he headed out to meet Lavi at the gate so they could catch their train.

* * *

Allen and Lavi soon stepped off the train. He looked around the small town and sighed. He hoped that they solved this quickly. Just something about the town made him feel on edge. He glanced at Lavi and could tell that the older boy felt the same way. Allen followed after Lavi to the small in they were staying while they were here. He frowned when they got to the room. There was only one bed and a small couch.

"I swear Komui does this to save money..." Allen muttered as he put his bag on the couch, letting Lavi take the bed. He heard the older boy chuckle.

"I bet he does. He keeps doing this to me and Yuu-chan. But there's no couch those times." Allen looked at him.

"Let me guess, BaKanda makes you sleep on the floor huh?"

"Yup. Yuu's so heartless to me," Lavi whined.

"That's because he doesn't know what a heart is." Lavi bust out laughing at that and Allen grinned. He looked out the window and saw that they still had plenty of time to ask around about the occurrence.

"I'm going to go find one of the finders," Allen said as he left the room. He didn't hear Lavi's reply, but he didn't care. He was more curious to know why the occurrence had to do with him. It didn't make any sense to him. He sighed and slowly looked around once outside and found Toma and smiled as he walked over to him.

"Toma!" Toma looked over and smiled.

"Hello."

"Do you have any information for me and Lavi?" Allen asked.

"Yes. I've seen it myself. It moves with fast speed when it takes things from people. It looks almost like you do with your innocence activated and are moving about." Allen frowned at that slightly. To him it sounded like what ever this thing was, it had copied him in a lot of ways.

"Oh, and it does mostly prefer night than day to come out." Allen nodded and thanked him. He walked off annoyed. He went around to the other finders and got similar things. He groaned when he got back to the hotel room and saw Lavi laying on the bed. Lavi looked over at Allen as the young teen plopped down on the couch.

"Something wrong Allen?"

"Yes. What's wrong is that every finder gave me similar things and none of them have actually seen what this thing is!"

"I'm sure we'll catch it soon. It hopefully won't take too long," Lavi said trying to be cheerful.

"I hope so..." Allen muttered as his stomach growled. Lavi laughed and sat up.

"Well I think we should eat first." Allen blushed and nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Feel better no that we've eaten?"

"Yup. Now let's go catch this thing!" Allen said as he walked out ahead of Lavi. Lavi chuckled at his enthusiasm as he followed after him. He stopped when he noticed Allen was looking around and his eye activated.

"Akuma?" He asked as he placed his hand on his weapon.

"I don't see anything. It just activated on it's o-," He got cut off as they were suddenly surrounded by Akuma. Lavi and Allen quickly activated their innocence and stood back to back.

"Where the heck did they come from?" Lavi asked.

"I don't know. I didn't even see them coming this time," Allen replied. Lavi wonder if something had cloaked the Akuma from Allen's eye. They could figure that out later. They had a bigger problem to deal with in front of them. He glanced at Allen and nodded and they both jumped apart and started to fight the Akuma. Lavi frowned as he fought them off. Something didn't seem right. The Akuma weren't even fighting back for once. And he stopped, panting heavily as he looked over at Allen. Allen swiped at all the remaining Akuma before holding his left arm up in the air.

"Cross Grave!" Lavi watch in amazement as Allen destroyed all the Akuma at once. He didn't believe it when Lenalee first told him about this, but now he did. Allen plopped down onto his butt absolutely tired. Lavi walked over and stood beside him.

"You okay Moyashi?" Lavi asked.

"It's Allen! Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." Lavi chuckled then dropped it. Going back to serious mode.

"That was too easy. Something wasn't right. They just let us destroy them this time."

"Yeah. But it still doesn't make it any less tiring." Lavi nodded in agreement.

Both teens looked when they heard the sound of a person clapping and standing just slightly in the shadows so you couldn't see their face. Allen quickly stood and activated his arm again.

"Well done. I honestly didn't believe the others when they said that you were strong Allen," said the figure.

"How do you know my name!?" Allen yelled. The figured chuckled and a chill went through both Allen and Lavi.

"My, My. Did you really forget me after all dear brother?"

"Brother? I don't ever remember having a brother. I only remember Mana," Allen said confused.

"Of course you wouldn't remember me. You were to focused on bringing father back!" The figure yelled as they finally stepped into the light. Allen and Lavi stared it shock at them. They had the same hair, eyes, face, and scar as Allen. Lavi quickly put two and two together.

"Wait, if you look like then bean, does that mean your a twin?" Lavi asked, ignoring Allen's shout.

"Bingo! Identical twin. But unlike him, I remember everything. How we were abandoned my our real parents, how Mana saved us, how he died, how you reacted to his death, and especially how you tried to bring him back! He cursed us both because of you Allen!" Lavi slowly looked over at Allen as he was taking this all in. Allen's expression went from confused to like a light bulb went off in his head ans he looked at the other person.

"Ace?"

"About time dear brother."

"But what happened to you after I brought Mana back?"

"Do you really want to know?" Ace asked. Lavi had a bad feeling about it and was ready to activate his hammer again if needed.

"Yes," Allen answered. Ace chuckled darkly and closed his eyes. They slowly watched as his skin turned from pale white to the ash grey color of the Noah's skin. Allen gasped when Ace opened his eyes to reveal two golden orbs staring back at him with a fierce hatred.

"The Earl took me that day. I tried running away several times to try and go find you. But eventually, I just gave up with that and adapted to my new life. I had a place to call home and weird people I could try to call family. I knew that they wouldn't abandon me. And I was one of them anyway. I'm the 14th Noah."

"You're a Noah!" Allen yelled more shocked than anything.

"I am. And personally, I'm glad I am," Ace replied smirking.

"Why?! They want to end all of man kind! We are trying to save it!" Lavi stepped back to watch the two. He was sure this wasn't the reunion Ace had originally wanted with Allen.

"Why? Why!? Because now I have the strength and power to get back at you for ignoring me! I hated how you always paid attention to Mana every minute of the day! You just threw me aside! You didn't even try to save me from the Earl then!" Ace yelled.

"I'm sorry. I never knew I was hurting you," Allen said. Ace just scoffed and snapped his fingers and weird looking doorway different from Road's door opened behind him.

"You will be sorry. Because I will destroy everything and everyone you love and care about _**dear**_ brother," Ace said before disappearing into the doorway behind him. It disappeared a second after he went through it. Allen looked back at Lavi.

"We need to get back to the Order and fast," Allen said.

"Yeah..."


	3. Chapter 3

**NeahxRoad - Thank you~**

* * *

Allen and Lavi quickly burst into Komui's office once they arrived back at the Order. Komui looked up from his work at the two.

"We actually have a problem," Lavi said.

"What type of problem?" Komui asked.

"Well, the reason that thing looked like me is because it's my identical twin brother," Allen said.

"Well I don't see the problem there."

"He's a Noah."

"Now I do," Komui said frowning. Allen looked down at the floor as Komui looked at him.

"I think its my fault he's with them. I ignored him and pushed him away when Mana took us in. Now he wants revenge against me..." Lavi frowned and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. He didn't like seeing his friend upset like this. He smiled when he heard the boy's stomach growl.

"Let's go eat. I'll finish reporting everything to Komui a little later," Lavi said trying to cheer him up. Allen slowly looked up at him and nodded. They looked at Komui and gave a small wave as they left. Lavi looked at Allen as they walked. He could tell that the boy was feeling down since he just realized he had a twin that was now out to kill him.

"Hey, everything will be okay Al," Lavi said cheerfully.

"I hope so Lavi..." Lavi sighed. He realized that it was going to be hard to try and cheer him up. But he would try his hardest for his friend.

* * *

Ace was fuming as he walked into the ark. He had wanted to kill Allen right then and there, but he knew the Earl would get angry at him for doing that. Instead, He had to find a way to destroy everything and everyone Allen loved and cared for.

"Someone looks angry," said a deep voice off to the side. Ace stopped walking and looked over to see Tyki looking at him with a cigarette in his mouth. Ace frowned more at the sight of the cigarette. Tyki ignored that and walked over to him.

"Something wrong? You normally don't come back this angry." Ace huffed and crossed his arms.

"I finally met him again after all these years, and he had the audacity to forget about his own twin brother!"

"Ah...And you're mad that you couldn't just kill him huh?"

"...Yes..." Tyki chuckled slightly and ruffled his hair.

"You'll get your chance. Just not now. I can help you get revenge on him if you'd like," Tyki offered. Ace quietly thought it over for a minute before he grinned.

"Sure Tyki, I'd like that." Tyki smirked as he walked with the boy, giving him idea's on how to get his revenge.

* * *

Allen sighed as he lay on his bed in his room. Timcampy was flying in circles above his head, obviously sensing something was wrong with Allen.

"Tim, I don't know what I should do. I now remember Ace, And now he want's to destroy everything around me...It's my fault he feels this way. If only I hadn't ignored him..." Tim landed on Allen's face and bit his nose before flying away when Allen swatted at him.

"Ouch! Tim, Why'd you bite me?" Allen whined, sitting up. Tim just landed on the bedpost and stared at him. Allen sighed and flopped back down. He didn't move when there was a knock on his door.

"It's open." He didn't look either as the door opened and closed. He did look when someone stopped next to his bed and quickly sat up when he saw Lenalee with a sad look on her face.

"Lenalee, is something wrong?"

"Lavi told me about what happened on the mission."

"Oh...I'll be alright Lenalee. Don't worry about me. I'll make sure that he won't hurt anyone here and try to get him to forgive me," Allen said with one of usual smiles. Lenalee frowned at him.

"Allen.." Allen sighed and laid back on his bed.

"...I'm worried. He truly hates me now. And I have no idea what he could be capable of. I would never forgive myself if anyone got hurt or worse...especially if it was you.." He slowly realized what he had admitted and his face lit up like a tomato. He slowly looked at Lenalee and saw her blushing as well.

"I-I-I did..." Allen couldn't find his words that he wanted to say and Lenalee slowly looked at him and he stopped trying to speak.

"I...I...I have to go!" She blurted and quickly ran out of the room, leaving behind a confused and embarrassed Allen. He buried his face into his pillow and groaned.

"Great..."


End file.
